


Dreams maid dress

by Mimmicmadness



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, mcyt, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, Guts - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Saws, Skinning, Suicide, Teeth, Torture, chained to bed, extreme violence, finger nails, human skin, skin dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmicmadness/pseuds/Mimmicmadness
Summary: —READ THIS BEFORE STORY!!!!— TW!!!!!This story was inspired by the catboy one. Now please listen to me carefully. I am in NO way condoning violence or anything mentioned in this story. This is in no way slander towards any ccs or people in general. There is EXTREME gore and torture in this so if you can not handle that or it is triggering please do not read.  I wrote this because I like horror and gore and I am not bothered by these things. I do not want anyone to be uncomfortable so if you think you will be please do not continue. There is also suicide at the end so please be aware of that as well. So with that this is far well and I hope you enjoy. AND PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!!(I would also like to send my prayers to the catboy authors family considering they sadly took their life from the hate and death threats. Words hurt)
Relationships: None
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16





	Dreams maid dress

**Author's Note:**

> —READ THIS BEFORE STORY!!!!— TW!!!!!  
> This story was inspired by the catboy one. Now please listen to me carefully. I am in NO way condoning violence or anything mentioned in this story. This is in no way slander towards any ccs or people in general. There is EXTREME gore and torture in this so if you can not handle that or it is triggering please do not read. I wrote this because I like horror and gore and I am not bothered by these things. I do not want anyone to be uncomfortable so if you think you will be please do not continue. There is also suicide at the end so please be aware of that as well. So with that this is far well and I hope you enjoy. AND PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!!
> 
> (I would also like to send my prayers to the catboy authors family considering they sadly took their life from the hate and death threats. Words hurt)

“SAPNAP!! GEORGE!!” Dream yelled. He started running to them threw the airport lobby. It was his first time getting to see them in person. They had spent all summer planning out a trip to get together and had decided to go to dreams house to meet up.   
“DREAM!!” George and sapnap yelled which startled most of the other people there. They finally were united after years of there friend ship online.   
“It’s kinda strange to see you guys in person you know” sapnap said   
“Yeah your right” dream chuckled “well let’s get going to the house I rented”  
“You rented a house?” George said  
“Well I thought it would be more fun that way plus it’s in a private area so people won’t bother us” Dream smiled.   
They got into the Uber dream called and they drove to the house.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Looks like we’re here!” Dream said as they pulled into a relatively big house.   
They got out and Dream payed the Uber driver.  
“About time we got here that was like a hour drive into the middle of nowhere” sapnap said as he stretched his back.  
“Well at least it’s along the shore line so we can go swimming” Dream said with a smile.  
“Yeah your right” George said   
They all got their bags and walked into the house. It wasn’t that fancy but it sure was nice.   
“There are bedrooms upstairs so go pick which one you want.” Dream said as he walked into the kitchen   
Sapnap and George went upstairs and picked bedrooms across from eachother.   
“Hey sapnap..”  
“What’s up George?”  
“Do you think it’s weird that there no other people around us?”   
“I mean..not really I think dream picked this house cause he doesn’t any people to see him yet. You know? Cause if we are out together and someone recognized us then they will know it’s dream”  
“Yeah I guess your right” He seemed to be less stressed out at sapnaps statement.  
“Anyways how about we unpack and go downstairs with Dream”   
“Yeah” George smiled. He went back into his room and put his suit cases on his bed. His room was pretty nice it had a king sized bed and a big wooden dresser. There was one big window that looked out over the coast line as well. It was a really beautiful view not one he was used to seeing. After he had unpacked and gotten used to his new surroundings he went downstairs to meet Dream and sapnap sitting at the counter.  
“Hey George your finally done packing!” Dream said with a mocking tone.  
“Yeah yeah whatever” George giggled.   
“I’m gonna make some dinner sense it’s getting late. What are you guys up for?” Dream asked  
“I’ll eat whatever I’m not picky” sapnap said  
“Same here” George replied   
“Ugh fine I’ll just make some pasta then” Dream laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After dinner they had decided to go down to the beach and relax on the warm sand.   
“I never thought Florida would be this amazing” George said as he looked out over the ocean of stars.  
“Yeah I guess so. I mean I’ve lived here my whole life so I kinda take it for granite” Dream said in a tired voice.  
“How about we head inside you sound tired dream” sapnap laughed  
“Fineee” Dream said sarcastically.  
They all walked up the stone path to the house and brushed the sand of them.   
“Ok I’m going to head to bed” Dream said as he went to his room which happened to be down stairs.   
George and sapnap were left sitting on the couch watching TV.   
“So George is he everything you ever dreamed of” sapnap said in a joking manner.  
“Oh shut up sapnap” George said   
They talked for a while about life and things they wanted to do until they parted ways when George decided to head to bed. He walked into his room and changed into a t shirt and sweat pants. It was almost fall so the Florida weather was not unbearable. George climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
George woke up half asleep feeling strange. It was still pitch black in his room so he couldn’t really make out shapes of anything. He turned over and flicked on his light and that’s when he saw it. On the end table by his lamp was a envelope and it looked like there was something in there other then a letter. He picked up the envelope a little bit weirded out and opened it. George took out the letter no paying attention to the unknown object in the envelope. He read the letter not knowing what was coming next.

Hello George. Glad to see you got this letter. This is probably a little strange for you but I have a surprise planned out! I want you to meet me in the kitchen as soon as you get this.   
:)  
-dream

George was a little surprised at the statement. But he was curious. He almost forgot to look to see what was in the letter as well. He picked up the white envelope and reached in. His face turned pale as he saw the substance. It was a bloody tooth. George didn’t know what to do he threw it across the room and ran to the kitchen. He was soon met with a amazing smell of something. He looked to see Dream cooking?   
“Dream what the hell was that” George said in a panicked voice.   
“The letter?”   
“NO DUMBASS THE TOOTH”  
“No need to tell George that’s rude”   
George froze in fear. Something about dreams look changed. He looked different like a stranger. He looked. Scary.  
“Now. How about you tell me how this soup taste” Dream smiled.   
George didn’t know what to say.   
“I..Dream tell me why there’s a tooth”  
Dream sighed   
“I’ll tell you after your done eating”  
“But dream it’s 1am”  
“It doesn’t matter.”   
Something about that sentence was cold. It scared George more then he could explain. All he wanted was to run to sapnap and hide but he knew he couldn’t.   
George slowly walked over to the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools. Dream made his way over with a bowl of soup in hand and a cold dead smile planted on his face. George looked up at him and then back at the soup. It looked good. There seemed to be vegetables and meat in it. George took a spoon full and ate it. Dream was watching his every move. Cold dead eyes staring at him. George continued to eat until it was gone.   
“Wow I’m glad you liked it!” Dream said as he took his bowl and placed it in the sink.   
“Dream please tell me what’s going on with you your scaring me” George said.  
“Why would you be scared” Dream said looking innocent  
“Dream you gave me a letter with a TOOTH in it” George said trying not to make him mad.   
Dream sighed again   
“Fine I guess I’ll have to tell you then” dream slowly walked over to George who was now frozen, scared to move even the a inch.   
“Before I say anything I want to know if you liked my soup.” Dream said in a low tone. He was right behind George almost whispering in his ear.   
“I-I liked it” He said more scared then ever.  
“I’m glad.” Dream smiled backing up a bit and walked in front of him and went right next to the fridge.   
“Because the meat in that soup was sapnap.” Dream said as he opened the fridge to reveal bags and bags of flesh and organs.  
George didn’t know what to do. He was completely frozen. What had just happened. What was this. This had to be some sort of sick joke. Right? No human would ever do this.   
“What” He said in almost a whisper.  
“You ate him. You ate sapnap.” Dream said in an almost mocking tone.  
He needed to run. Far away. And he need to tell someone. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t move.  
“Dream how could you do this.. YOU’RE CRAZY”  
He yelled bursting into tears  
“George. You don’t know me”   
“What do you mean I don’t know you. We have been friends for years” He sobbed   
“NO GEORGE YOU KNOW DREAM. YOU DONT KNOW CLAY. DREAM ISNT ME. DREAM IS A PERSONA I PLAY TO PLEASE OTHERS. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME”  
Dream yelled.  
He stopped crying to afraid to make any noise.   
“Dream I-“  
“No. Now you know. So now I have to kill you” Dream said   
George’s fight or flight came into reality and he jumped up and tried to run.   
“NO YOU CANT DREAM STOP” He sobbed as he was grabbed by Dream. Dream was much larger in size and hight then George was so he could easily over take him.   
Dream quickly put George into a choke hold until he stopped struggling.   
“PLEASE DREAM ILL DO ANYTHING” George cried.  
“Anything?” Dream said   
“YES YES PLEASE DONT HURT ME PLEASE”  
Dream smiled. This was exactly what he had planned.   
“Ok then listen up George. This house has a full security system, locks on every door which I only have the keys for, and there is nobody for miles. If you ever even think about running. I’ll kill you.”   
George stopped. He knew Dream was right. He couldn’t run.   
“Ok I promise I won’t” He said trying to hold back tears.  
Dream picked George up bridle style and brought him into a room. He flipped on a light and George felt the blood drain from his face.   
The room was like his room but the bed and chains and there was different weapons and..things? On tables.   
Dream placed him on the bed and chained him in.   
“Now you get sleep ok?” :)  
He couldn’t sleep he just watched dreams every move.   
“I’m going to be doing some sewing while you stay there” Dream walked over to the desk and sat down.   
George couldn’t remember what happened next because he blacked out.   
He awoke the next morning remembering everything that had just happened a few hours ago.   
“Oh good job your awake!” Dream said.  
“Now George I have a special outfit I want you to wear.” Dream said   
“W-what is it..” he said softly   
Dream smiled and pulled out something from a bag.   
“I want you to wear this maid dress”   
He was horrified. It was a maid dress but what it was made out of was skin. Human skin.  
“It’s specifically made for you from sapnap!” Dream said   
“YOUR SICK DREAM” He yelled.  
Dream frowned.   
“Well your going to put it on.”  
Dream walked over to George yanked his head threw the head hole and shoved his arms threw the sleeves. He had to move the chains so they went threw as well. Dream yanked the dress down so it was over George and looked at him.   
“George your so cute look at you!” Dream smiled   
“DREAM PLEASE TAKE IT OFF I HATE THIS”   
George was sick. The dress was sown together with thick thread and it was cold and wet. Different skin parts were all sewn together to make one huge mess of a dress.   
“We’ll look at that it’s about lunch time!” Dream smiled and walked into the kitchen.  
He cried and cried until Dream came back with a bag.   
“This is your lunch Gogy.” Dream said as he opened the bag to reveal organs and flesh. He couldn’t even make out what parts they were.   
“NO PLEASE” he begged and begged.  
Dream shoved a fistful up meat into his mouth. It was raw and cold. He spit it out.   
“EAT IT YOU SELFISH PRICK” Dream said at he slapped him. He shoved another fistful into his mouth and this time he ate it.   
“Good boy George “ Dream said to him as his puffy eyes were pouring tears. After about three more fistfuls George threw up.   
“LOOK WHAT YOU DID GEORGE” Dream screamed. He smashed George’s face into it. He tried cry more but no tears were left.   
“Well now that you ruined all that perfectly good meat I need more for dinner.” Dream said sounding annoyed. He walked to the desk and came back with a apple peeler.   
He was so weak from crying he couldn’t do anything.  
“Well sense you want to be a wasteful bitch I’m gonna have to get more meat for my soup tonight” Dream said as he hovered over George.  
“Now George, if you were to pick one over the other what would it be. Legs or arms”  
He screamed and pleaded.  
“PLEASE DREAM DONT”  
“If you don’t pick I will” Dream frowned  
He thought as quick as he could. If he was to get away he needs to run.  
“LEGS” he sobbed  
“Hmm good choice” Dream smiled. He pulled out some rope and a bag and tied the rope around the top of George’s left arm. He couldn’t move anything so struggling wouldn’t be a problem. Dream put the bag under his arm and looked at him in the eyes.  
“This might hurt a little”  
And with that dream started hacking away at George’s flesh. Peeling it off his arm like he was peeling an apple. The room was filled with crys and screaming. He tried to get away but it only made Dream hold on tighter. Dream didn’t stop. He peeled more and more flesh away from George’s arm until he hit bone. George was bleeding a lot at this point but sense the rope was cutting of most his circulation it stopped pretty quick. He couldn’t bare the pain anymore and passed out.  
“Well now I have plenty of meat” dream smiled as collected the slabs of flesh off the bed.   
Dream placed them in the bag and tide it up and walked over to the fridge to keep it fresh.  
Dream took advantage of George passing out by getting his next plan ready. Soon after George came to he looked around and at himself. He was still wearing the dress. He was so sick he wanted to throw up again. But then he looked at his arm. He had completely lost all feeling in it. He was horrified. Half of his upper and lower arm were completely shaved of right to the bone. He couldn’t look at it anymore. He threw up again and Dream entered the room.   
“Ugh whatever. But anyways, George I have another fun thing for you.” Dream smiled.   
“Dream please I cant take this anymore” he chocked  
“Well you would be missing the fun”   
Dream grabbed George’s other hand and cuffed it to the night stand.   
“Well George you said you would rather have your legs so your other arm has to go to.”  
He didn’t even have time to react before Dream pulled out a small paper bag full of nails and took a hammer from the drawer.   
“Now George this might sting a little so be as loud as you want nobody will hear you”   
Dream smiled, and with that he took a nail and roughly shoved it under his finger nail.   
He let out a painful scream as Dream did that to all him nails on that hand.   
“Now the fun part” dream picked up the hammer and slammed it down on the nails.  
They all went completely threw his fingers ripping his finger nails off. George was bleeding uncontrollably from his hand and had blacked out in the middle of dreams sick game. Dream continued smashing the nails deeper into his hands, breaking threw skin and bone and almost puncturing threw the table. He finally came to as Dream finished off the last of his fingers.   
George couldn’t even get any words to come out. His hand was in a puddle of blood and pooling on the floor. He felt tears building up in his eyes again.   
“Ok now that your nails are out of the way time to get the rest for dinner.”   
Dream took another tool out from the drawer and rammed it onto George’s wrist. He sawed and sawed as George screamed as loud as he could until his hand fell onto the floor.  
“Thanks George now I can start cooking!”   
He heard Dreams voice fade out as he blacked out again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He didn’t know how long he was out but when he woke up it definitely felt like a couple hours. He was greeted by Dream starring right at him holding a bowl.   
“Dinner time George!” Dream said as he help a spoon full in front of his mouth. George didn’t open his mouth this time. He knew what was in that soup. His stomach couldn’t bare it.   
“EAT IT GEORGE OR YOU’LL LOSE YOUR OTHER HAND” Dream yelled.  
He didn’t listen. He would later regret that.  
Dream threw the soup at him and left the room. George looked over at him arm. It had stopped bleeding but his hand was still gone and his bone was shattered. Dream came back with an axe and a bottle of something.   
“Now this is what naughty people get for punishment” Dream said. He took the skin maid dress off of him and set it aside. Before he could look back over at Dream, he had slammed the axe down on his handless arm. It came clean off. George let out a horrific screech. Dream walked over to his half sliced arm and did the same. George heard the crack of his bone snap in two. Both his arms were on the floor. He half rolled off the bed only being strapped down by his legs now.  
“DREAM PLEASE STOP. I WONT TELL ANYONE. JUST DONT KILL ME” George sobbed as he sat in a pool of his own blood.   
“Sorry but this is what everyone wants” Dream grabbed him by the face and slammed him back down onto the bed.   
“I’ll be back George I have the finished peice of the outfit.” Dream smiled and walked out the door leaving George’s armless body sprawled across the blood socked covers. About five minutes later he walked back in the room with someone in hand.   
“Ok George time to put on the full outfit.” He said happily. He sat George’s half passed out body up and slide the skin maid dress back on. It had half hardened so it was a little tough, then that’s when George saw it. It was sapnaps face. Dream had made some sort of mask out of it. He couldn’t move even if he tried. He had no hope. No energy. No will power left. Dream slide the mask onto George and looked at him.   
“The fans will love this! Both my best friends as maids. But before I show everyone my master pease I have to finish your look George” Dream got closer again and took out what looked like pliers. He slide the face mask just above George’s mouth which left a blood trail.   
“Open wide George!” He didn’t even have time to respond before he felt a punch right to the mouth.   
“Time to get these for my collection” Dream smiled. He took the pliers and started ripping out George’s teeth. One by one he pulled and pulled. He blacked out from the pain begging whatever god there was to kill him already. Dream left him with a blood soaked face and no teeth. He got a bottle of bleach he had brought and dumped it down his throat. George was finally dead. Dream smiled happily. He uncuffed his limp body and hacked away at his legs. He was completely limbless and bloody now. He took a knife and cut threw the dress right into George’s stomach. His organs were still hot and steamy and he reached in and ripped them out. He shoved them into his mouth and ate them. What he didn’t eat he threw to the side. George was just an empty hallow case of bones and flesh, with a skin mask and dress left on. Dream stepped back and admired his work. He wasn’t stupid of course. He knew someone would find this so he didn’t what any normal human would. He turned on his phone and started streaming. Everyone was so happy they couldn’t stand it. His face reveal was so unexpected.  
“Hey guys so this is me! “ dream smiled into the camera.   
“Now I have a surprise to. George and sapnap are here as well.”  
Everyone was so exited. Their dreams had come true. But some of them had caught on. They started to notice bits of blood in his mouth and on his face. Then they saw it. The monstrosity. Dream flipped the camera at George. Everyone started freaking out. George was laying on the bed limbless. He had no teeth and there was blood everywhere. His organs and limbs were scattered on the floor half eaten and broken. But the most horrific sight was the dress. It was made up of sapnaps skin and was sewn together in chunks. Then his face was on George’s face. He was almost unrecognizable.  
“Hope you guys like him!” I have one more surprise to show you all as well!” Dream happily said. At this point everyone was horrified, calling him sick and twisted and trying to call the police. Dream set the camera down so it was in front of him. He went to the side and came back with something in his hand.   
“Ok guys I’m ending the stream here, I hope you have a good day!” Dream said before promptly shooting himself in the head.


End file.
